veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Kemi Talbot
'''Oluwakemi "Kemi" Talbot '''is an American lawyer and politician who served two terms as President of the United States sometime between 2025 and 2041. Previously, she was a U.S. Senator from New York since 2013, the United States Attorney for the Southern District of New York until 1999, and served as a councilwoman, President of the Queens Borough, and as a New York State Senator. Assuming no president besides herself in between 2025 and 2041 served less than one term, she would either be the 48th, 49th, or 50th president. She would also be the first multi-racial President of the United States, as well as the third female President. Kemi is portrayed by Toks Olagundoye. Background Kemi is a daughter of a Nigerian mother and a Norwegian father. Selina referred to her as "tri-ethnic". She grew up in Queens, New York. When she was 16, Kemi accidentally killed her high school boyfriend with her car, decapitating him. She graduated at the top of her class at both Columbia University and Columbia Law School, which she attended on a scholarship. Sometime later, Kemi became the Queens District Attorney and eventually the U.S. Attorney for the Southern District of New York, a position she served as until 1999, when she became a city councilwoman and eventually Queens Borough President, for two years until 2007. In 2006, Kemi was elected to the New York State Senate. In 2013, Senator George Bond resigned after being implicated in the Hungarian Arms-for-Sex Scandal. Governor Brendan O'Boyle appointed Kemi to fill Bond's unexpired term. U.S. Senate (2013 - ???) Kemi makes her first appearance in the Season 7 episode Discovery Weekend, when Selina Meyer begins considering her as a potential running mate. After Selina fails to win the support of major donor Felix Wade, Wade goes on to endorse Kemi instead. She soon announces that she is running in the 2020 Presidential Election. Along with Selina Meyer, she is one of the frontrunners in the campaign, and makes it all the way to the deadlocked National Convention. However, Meyer ends up winning the nomination. Presidency Kemi Talbot was elected President at some point between 2024 and 2040. She ended up serving two terms. Post-Presidency Talbot delivered a eulogy at the funeral of Selina Meyer in 2045. Political Positions According to the Kemi Talbot campaign website, Kemi supports Universal Pre-K education, expanding federal funding for medical and scientific research, a carbon tax on polluting industries, and preserving our national parks and wilderness areas. She also introduced important initiatives in the area of campaign finance reform, urban redevelopment, curtailing money laundering activities of corrupt foreign governments, improved dental care on Native-American reservations, and fast-track approval for life-saving pediatric medical treatments. Additionally, she has been a leader in fighting for improved PTSD services for our veterans, tightening restrictions on for-profit colleges, advocating blanket forgiveness for past-due college loans, and increased funding for implementing green energy sources like solar, tidal, wind, and geothermal power. She is also an advocate for LGBT rights. Appearances * Iowa (mentioned) * Discovery Weekend * Pledge * South Carolina * Super Tuesday * Veep (episode) Offices and distinctions Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Senators Category:Politicians Category:Democrats Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Presidents